Hijacked host
Description Notifying somebody about the intrusion A typical example: vegasinternationalcasino.com. This is a scam that is redirected from a disposable domain. xasisar.com 210.172.161.135 name servers: NS1.NERIEMLARIS.COM 202.82.63.68 NS2.HARTONGSHE.COM 210.115.61.211 (if you don't know how to get these IP addresses, one way is shown in the chapter Hijacked_host#Sending) Do a whois look-up of the IP addresses You can try with dnsstuff.com, but it might not give the addresses. In most cases it is useful: put the IP address in the "IPWHOIS Lookup" field, and when you get the results, click the link to show the email addresses. The following example uses the Unix commands. whois 210.172.161.135 gives no email address but a code TW184JP for Contact - so use command: whois -h whois.nic.ad.jp TW184JP Let's go to 202.82.63.68 - relevant details from the whois output: % node-2 tech-c: TA114-AP There are also other tech-c lines later but we'll see this is enough. Use command: whois -h whois.apnic.net TA114-AP And you'll get tech-c: NOC18-AP tech-c: JL1059-AP tech-c: DL430-AP (and their addresses) Actually in this case the NOC address was already in the first reply, but that isn't always enough. Also, usually you don't have to use a specific WHOIS server - for example: whois TA114-AP but I used it here as a "worst case" example. In the case of TW184JP the server was absolutely necessary. Sending Send these people friendly messages that their customers should clean up the computer at that IP address immediately and make it more secure in the future, by changing administrator passwords. Sample messages follow for each type of hijack operation. If you like, you can give them extra info: * In the case of WWW, give them the domain address, because most spamversites don't work with raw IP. In many cases the spammers cycle "their" servers so fast that this info will be obsolete by the time your message is read, but it gives credibility anyway. For example: ** dig +trace kidbopcd.com kidbopcd.com. 600 IN A 200.170.112.252 * in the case of name servers, add the DNS lookup that lead you to the IP, for example: ** dig +trace kidbopcd.com kidbopcd.com. 172800 IN NS ns1.obtundert.com. kidbopcd.com. 172800 IN NS ns1.suffoccateter.com. kidbopcd.com. 172800 IN NS ns2.excentriccod.com. kidbopcd.com. 172800 IN NS ns2.terkclass.com. **dig ns1.obtundert.com ns1.obtundert.com. 172422 IN A 203.129.232.82 ** and so on... * in the case of image servers, paste from the main page source a link to a picture, for example: ** http://95.154.241.38:8080/images/mcp/logo.jpg Example of hijacking For information on the hijacking of Windows machines, see the sections on Storm and Botnet hosting. This section describes hijacking of Linux machines. On February 28th, 2007, one of Alex Polyakov's My Canadian Pharmacy web sites was running using these hijacks Summary Two compromised machines are used as proxy name servers at 63.223.11.14 and 210.34.0.101 Two compromised machines are used as proxy web server 163.14.20.71 and proxy image server 85.17.4.29 ----- In October/November 2007, the image server strategy changed. Instead of being spread over up to 5 image server IPs at a time, rotating 3 or 4 times a day, there was just one fixed address for all image serving: 88.255.90.42 running Server: Apache/2.2.3 (Fedora) This IP address is at the top end of a range administered in Turkey inetnum: 88.255.90.0 - 88.255.90.255 netname: AbdAllah_Internet descr: AbdAllah Internet Hizmetleri descr: Etnografya Muze mevkii Kirazlik Mh. No:32 Rize The person responsible for that IP range is given as person: Mahmod AbdAllah el Gashmi address: AbdAllah Internet Hizmetleri e-mail: ipadmin@ahlen.biz phone: +90 543 3767728 The complaints department is listed as Routing and peering issues: ipadmin@ahlen.biz SPAM and Network security issues: abuse@ahlen.biz Customer support: ipadmin@ahlen.biz General information: ipadmin@ahlen.biz Attempts to contact this ISP and their upstream provider, Turk Telecom have so far been fruitless. The contact details for Turk Telecom are listed as role: TT Administrative Contact Role address: Turk Telekom address: Bilisim Aglari Dairesi address: Aydinlikevler address: 06103 ANKARA phone: +90 312 313 1950 fax-no: +90 312 313 1949 e-mail: abuse@ttnet.net.tr Sample Hijacked Web Server alert message ---- Please read this message carefully. You are receiving this email because you are responsible for IP address xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx Your contact email address is listed at > whois xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx where xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx is the IP address The machine at this address has been hijacked, and an extra process called "uirqd" has been installed. This process is running many web sites as shown by the command ping example.com > Pinging example.com xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx with 32 bytes of data or by visiting http://example.com Action required 1. locate the machine at this IP address 2. change the root and any administrator passwords to make them more secure 3. shutdown the machine, and restart Alternatively, you can issue the commands to display the process id and kill it: ps wax | grep "irqd" kill is the process-id displayed by the ps command If you are not the administrator, please forward this information to the administrator. To help you locate the hijacked machine, use this link http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/tracert.ch/#traceroute|type=ipv4&&value=xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx Thank you from the Pharmacy Alert Security Team Sample Hijacked Image server alert message ---- Please read this message carefully. You are receiving this email because you are responsible for IP address xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx Your email address is listed at http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/whois.ch?ip=xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx&email=on The machine at this address has been hijacked, and an extra process has been installed. This process is running many web sites as shown by these URLs: http://xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx:8080/images/mcp/pp_general.jpg http://xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx:8080/images/mcp/logo.jpg Action required 1. locate the machine at this IP address 2. change the root and any administrator passwords to make them more secure 3. shutdown the machine, and restart Alternatively, you can issue the commands to display the process id and kill it: ps wax | grep "tirqd" kill is the process-id displayed by the ps command If you are not the administrator, please forward this information to the administrator. To help you locate the hijacked machine, use this link http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/tracert.ch?ip=xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx Thank you from the Pharmacy Alert Security Team For more information view http://pharmalert.zoomshare.com/ Sample Hijacked Name Server alert message ---- Please read this information carefully. It concerns a security breach on your computer On your IP address at xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx there is a trojan proxy name server installed, that is being used by a pharmacy spamming gang to provide access to illegal web sites. You can prove it with this link http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/traversal.ch?domain=onespammedsite.com&type=A >> ns1.dnsserver1.com xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx << your address >> ns2.serverdsn2.com xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx << your address http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/traversal.ch?domain=otherspammedsite.info&type=A >> ns1.hackedsvr.com xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx << your address >> ns2.dnshacked.com xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx << your address DISCOVERY AND REMOVAL To discover the name of the trojan, you need to find the user process attached on udp port 53 (DNS) fuser -n udp 53 The response will contain the pid of the process, for example 1234 Use that process ID to find the name, for example using the Linux command ps wax | grep 1234 You will find it there. You can issue the "kill" command to terminate it. One possible name that is use by the hackers for the trojan is uirqd but it may vary. For a trojan to be installed, there is usually a trivial password used on the root or administrator account. It should be changed to a non-trivial password to avoid further break-ins, before deleting the trojan process. Use this traceroute to help locate the infected machine in your network http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/tracert.ch?ip=xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx For more detailed information, please refer to the web site at http://pharmalert.zoomshare.com If you are not the administrator for this machine, please forward on these instructions. Thank you from The Pharmacy Alert Security Team Relentless pursuit You can even follow up later: if those people are alert, or if the spammers change the IP for another reason, you can repeat this with the new IP. Sample hijacked IPs October 2007 As of October 2007, these addresses were observed as hijacked Image Servers: 85.198.84.194 - 91.84.29.53 - 193.95.254.71 - 200.123.130.185 - 202.109.114.6 - 202.82.16.25 - 213.130.70.102 - 213.144.106.4 - 213.215.118.41 - 220.130.216.55 These addresses were observed as Alex's hijacked name servers 58.61.154.58 - 58.83.12.11 - 59.149.89.3 - 59.149.98.183 - 60.62.220.214 - 61.10.122.23 - 61.15.220.231 - 61.167.116.129 - 61.189.175.36 - 64.212.191.98 - 67.181.251.106 - 68.122.209.107 - 69.86.205.67 - 70.130.165.245 - 79.120.66.204 - 80.191.123.206 - 83.15.82.74 - 84.60.161.239 - 85.136.20.235 - 85.29.192.159 - 86.61.125.166 - 87.121.63.24 - 87.68.25.77 - 89.112.4.127 - 89.178.187.31 - 89.20.138.22 - 99.225.82.19 - 116.199.136.5 - 121.200.128.69 - 123.192.24.176 - 123.202.169.220 - 123.202.171.102 - 123.220.173.236 - 124.8.197.14 - 125.229.131.106 - 125.59.134.39 - 125.59.84.76 - 140.118.240.185 - 194.187.228.194 - 196.28.224.82 - 200.175.203.3 - 200.215.102.156 - 200.55.195.198 - 200.60.230.107 - 200.99.139.250 - 201.236.86.60 - 201.36.72.254 - 203.174.60.36 - 203.186.250.45 - 210.212.92.196 - 210.238.114.75 - 210.47.0.50 - 210.6.56.90 - 210.6.7.20 - 210.68.253.50 - 210.96.207.70 - 217.229.215.238 - 218.144.99.111 - 218.146.123.89 - 218.254.190.187 - 219.237.229.198 - 221.122.64.36 - 221.122.64.37 221.125.210.72 - 221.126.153.93 - 221.127.109.78 - 221.127.110.93 - 221.127.111.39 - 221.127.172.234 - 221.127.205.49 - 221.127.213.19 - 221.127.214.179 - 221.127.62.183 - 221.165.141.88 - 222.167.18.70 - 222.167.187.82 - 222.175.50.10 On October 28th 2007, the following hijacked machines were observed. By loading their default home page, it was possible to detect the operating system and/or web server used. It can be seen that both Windows and Linux platforms are abused: October 2010 In October 2010, the same hijacking process was still in use. Sample operating systems detected were * Apache/2.2.4 (Unix) PHP/5.2.1 * thttpd/2.25b 29dec2003 * Microsoft-IIS/6.0 * WebNet Modulex Web Server © 1998-2004 IO Technologies A/S * Apache/2.2.3 (CentOS) * Apache/2.2.9 (Debian) PHP/5.2.6-1+lenny8 with Suhosin-Patch mod_python/3.3.1 Python/2.5.2 mod_perl/2.0.4 Perl/v5.10.0 * Apache/2.2.9 (Ubuntu) PHP/5.2.6-2ubuntu4.1 with Suhosin-Patch From October 2010, a sampling of Image Server IPs with the ISP responsible Known hijacking operations Operations that are known for persistent hijacking of name servers, web site servers and image servers are * My Canadian Pharmacy * International Legal RX * US Drugs * VIP Pharmacy * Canadian Health&Care Mall * Canadian Family Pharmacy * Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy * CVSPharmacy * Men Health * Spermamax Category:Glossary